Nether Mountains
The Nether Mountains are a chain of dark peaks that once marked the boundary between the ancient empires of Netheril and Delzoun. Many travelers avoid these peaks and for good reason. Several orc tribes lair in the region, most notably the Thousand Fists, and the Ripped Gut tribes who once fought ferociously over the Moon Pass, a large gorge that splits the mountains into its eastern and western ranges. The orcs have since found an uneasy truce, making them an even greater threat to anyone traveling the region. The greatest danger however does not lie within the monstrous tribes, but with an entire clan of Blue Dragons known as the Morueme that lair in Morueme's Cave on the high slope of the mountain peak aptly named Dragondoom. The dragons' threat is only enhanced by the servitude of a large tribe of hobgoblins called Red Flayers, who maintain Doomspire a citadel carved into the rock, and protect their masters with an almost deific reverence. The peaks are also home to dozens of other dangerous monster species making them one of the most inhospitable wild regions in all Faerun. There are even suggestions that portals or deepspawn are responsible for the amazing abundance of monsters roaming the higher slopes of the Nether Mountains. For those daring enough to brave the dangers; gold, silver, copper and can be mined in quantity and then of course there are the legends of lost caches of Netherese magic. Places of Interest ; Baraskur : Main settlement of the Ripped Gut orc tribe. ; Dalagar's Dagger : The highest peak in the northeast. Also known as a Dragon's Graveyard. ; Ladypeak : Located at the western most end. The monastry of the Lady's Hand is located here. ; Moon Pass : This ancient gorge, through which the River Rauvin flows, splits the eastern and western section of the Nether Mountains. ; Dragondoom : Located in the eastern end of the Nether Mountains, Morueme's Cave and Doomspire are located here. ; Morueme's Cave : Home of the Morueme clan of Blue Dragons. ; Doomspire : A hobgoblin village guarding Morueme's Cave. ; Silverymoon Pass : This pass seperates the two secions of the western end. ; The Thousand Maws : Home to the Thousand Fists orc tribe. ; Telkoun's Tower : A Wizard stronghold. ; Mount Thorog : One of the two tallest mountains when you look east from the Moon Pass. ; Mount Ieldroun : The other of the two tallest mountains when you look east from the Moon Pass. ; Tombs of Deckon Thar : Seven tombs named after the first bandit chieftain buried here. ; Turnstone Pass: Once the pass through which the road from Sundabar to Ascalhorn, in 1372 DR it is a wilderness area. Inhabitants ; Thousand Fists : The orc tribe the Thousand Fists live on the southern slopes. ; Ripped Gut : The other orc tribe the Ripped Gut live on the northern slopes. ; Morueme : A clan of Blue Dragons that lair in the easternmost peaks. Category:Mountains Category:Locations in Anauroch Category:Locations in Luruar Category:Locations in Netheril